


The Next Level of Titfucking

by orphan_account



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, Bondage, Breast Fucking, Contracts, Cunnilingus, F/F, Femdom, Gonewildaudio, Impregnation, Light Bondage, Screenplay/Script Format, Sex, f4f, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28604145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A scientist runs experiments on her boobs, and she creates the world's first titty semen. But she needs someone to get pregnant in order to make sure it works.Original Date of Creation: March 11th, 2017
Relationships: F4F - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	The Next Level of Titfucking

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script designed to be performed at /r/gonewildaudio, /r/GoneWildAudible, and other communities through reddit. If you would like to perform one of my scripts on another platform, please contact me first.

[Script Offer] [F4F] The Next Level of Titfucking [FDom] [Titpreg] [Titty Semen] [Fucking machine] [Light bondage] [Follow the contract] [Mention of cunnilingus]

Hey there, glad we could finally meet!

Great. Now, before I can let you in, I just need you to sign these waivers. Sign here, here, and on the next page here... Date here... And you're all set to go!

Come on in, have a seat so I can explain everything.

I've been working on a couple of experiments regarding reproduction. Unfortunately, I've only legally been able to temper with my own body... Do you mind if I show you my tits?

My tits are much larger than when I started these experiments. I guess they needed the extra room for the sperm they're storing.

Here... Let me squeeze the nipples a bit. You see the liquid coming out of that? It's not milk, it's semen.

Curious, aren't you? I've been working on a lot of new ways for reproduction, but this method's been showing the most promise.

Breasts have a lot of potential for reproduction that we haven't quite tapped into, until now. Unfortunately, I couldn't get myself pregnant, so I had to reach out to potential subjects... and of course vet them to make sure we could run the experiment safely.

[Whispering] Could you believe that one of my applicants was actually a sixteen year old? Who knows the legal ramifications I could have suffered from that...

((Note: Age is meant to be below the local consent for that mention, so if sixteen is your local age of consent, you can drop it to fifteen... Just keep it above ageplay requirements for GWA.))

If my experiments result in success, this could mean the world for lesbian couples trying to have children. I'm also working on a male pregnancy project, but that needs further research.

The waivers you signed will just designate that I won't have any legal obligations for raising the child. As you can see, I'm too busy for that kind of work.

Well, I see in that smile of yours that you're really excited to be a mother. I'm so happy for you... Make sure you fill out the required form that I mail you during the pregnancy, by the way.

Oh no, I'm not quite going to be smooshing my boobs into your vagina. Direct contact isn't quite... feasible yet. Chances of pregnancy that way are reduced to one percent. Maybe when the technology improves, it'll be more practical.

Let me show you the real place the magic happens. It's in the back room. Follow me, if you're ready.

\--

This is it, under this cloth is my secret device.

[She removes the cloth] I call it The Titpregger 3000!

[Giggles] Too stereotypical? The 3000 doesn't mean anything, I just thought it would make it seem more advanced.

Anyway, these suction cups will attach to my breasts up here... Bring the semen into this container down here... And then it squirts into this little tube, about the size of the penis... maybe a little smaller than average, but only because it's more precise.

If you want it bigger, I've got this extension I can clip onto it. No? Alright then, that's fine. I'd rather see it in its raw form anyway.

I'd recommend you take your clothes off now. And... I think I'll do the same. I don't need to... but it's pretty hot in here.

Oh, and uhh... The waiver also indicates that you won't be able to back out of the contract once you strap in.

Yeah, I need to lock you down to make sure the process isn't haulted. My semen develops over a long period of time, and if I don't inject you right away, it'll get wasted.

If you need to use the bathroom, do so now, otherwise, let's get started.

Great. Now just stand right here... Get into a comfortable position, okay? I also set this mattress against the wall, so you can lean into it while you're taking the pounding.

Mmm hmm, does that feel good?

I'm glad you like it, bending over for me while I strap you in. I'm not gonna lie... you do look pretty hot in that position.

Oh yeah, it's definitely important to get you nice and aroused before the fucking. Would you like to touch my breasts for a little bit?

Mmm... I love the way your hands feel on my nipples. Give them a little squeeze, would ya?

Ah~ That's so nice. I almost forgot how much easier it was to get aroused once I started enhancing my breasts.

You see that semen coming out? Why don't you... taste it yourself? I want to know what you think of it.

Like it just came straight from a cock. [Giggles]

Maybe I'll play with your clit a little bit, just to get you going...

You like that? Bending over from behind like a good girl while I play with you?

Mmm... I'm glad you do. After all, we need you wet enough to get the machine going!

I love circling your clit, ever so gently... I'm glad that my touch is making you feel good.

Well, that didn't take long. You're soaking wet now. But I didn't need to tell you that. [Giggles]

Alright, time for the real deal. I'm gonna strap myself into this machine.

Tits are lined up, and I have the perfect view to keep me entertained while the machine does its job.

I just love sitting here with your ass in the air. It's gorgeous.

You're welcome! Now, let me just flick this switch on...

[Optional mechanical sfx, if you feel like adding them.]

Ah, there we go! It's starting off slowly, just milking my tits ever so slightly, and you're being penetrated just a little.

Mmm... I should've set up a mirror so you could see all of the action. Still, I'm sure you're doing just fine without it.

Yeah, I figured. That look on your face means the stimulation's been working.

That's right, now it's starting to speed up. Pretty soon you'll be getting pumped.

Do you like being strapped down and getting fucked by my machine?

It's ~ah~ starting to fill up with my sperm. I've been storing this cum for the last two weeks, to make sure I have enough.

Feel free to cum, by the way! If this machine can get you going, I want to know.

Mmm... I might just have to finger myself a bit. The breast suction feels nice, but I really need to touch myself.

It doesn't help that you're making the cutest noises. Makes me wish I had a real cock to slam into that ass of yours.

Maybe pull your hair ever so slightly... fuck... I might be just as wet as you are.

~Ah~ Are you ready? It's gonna squirt into your cunt pretty soon...

Mmm... How does it feel that you're about to get my titty semen?

Are you ~ah~ gonna cum?

Please cum for me, it's about to burst... and I'm about to burst!

Ah, fuck! I never imagined fucking you with my tits would be this hot!

Take my fucking tit sperm! Show me that you're ready for me to put a baby inside of you!

Oh, I'm gonna cum... I'm gonna cum... Fuck!

[She orgasms, and the machine shoots into her]

[The machine slows down as she starts to recover, and breathes slowly.]

Oh my god, that was great. I'm not gonna lie, hearing you get fucked by the machine was really hot.

Yeah, I guess I couldn't control myself there. You just became a little irresistible.

In fact, before we go... I want to do another test, but you'll have to wait here for thirty minutes or so.

Well, I was thinking that I'd just leave you strapped in that position, and I'd get in front of you... maybe have you eat me out for a bit.

I mean, I'd love to eat your sweet juices, but I don't want to mess with the experiment. So I think it's best if you let me use your mouth.

Oh? The cock's still stuck inside of you? Mmm... That was intentional, actually. I think you'd give better head with the cock stuck up your cunt, anyway.

Alright then, start licking me clean. We're gonna be here a while, after all.


End file.
